Summer's Wrath
by lovedbymany56
Summary: When a betrayal mixed with a plan, mixed with flaming destruction is made, it leaves Jack and his three older brother's to defend each other, but there is a risk that corruption might be involved in the conflict. Warnings inside! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Unite_

**_Hey, um please support this fic if you wish for it to continue._**

**_Disclaimer ~ _**

**_Warnings: T for violence, blood, little gore perhaps, and mild cursing. _**

* * *

><p>A normal day at the Santoff Clausen as Jack Frost, the newest Guardian and bringer of Fun &amp; Winter, zipped in swirls throughout the workshop, bugging the Yetis to the edge. But mostly his favorite victim, Phil. It had been at least a few years since the fall of Pitch, and not one bit did the boy change shape, form, or personalities. He just stayed the same Jack. Jack, though, did have a different prespective about the MIM and Guardians... Well just a little bit. He still had the sword of judgement suspended above his head and the boulder of doubt in his path.<p>

What if he ends up by himself again?

What if the Guardians turn away from him again?

Jack still felt that ping of terror strike at his heart at the thought. The Guardians DID avoid him for three hundred years, or at least tried to. Bunny was never lucky. Either ways, Jack was unsure. He did not bother getting to attatched, especialy to North.

Speaking of North, the child zipped quickly towards North's office where there was a loud roaring erupting from inside. He opened the door and was blown back by the massive chainsaw's scream. Jack immediately covered his ears. "_North!" _he called out.

North could not hear him and kept humming a Russian Jig as he continued on with his ice shaving- or sawing- project. Jack rolled his eyes. _I hate it when he does this! _The teen clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a breath.

"_NOOOOOOOORTH!" _

The cry reached North's and the man turned around to the younger. He turned of his machiene and placed it down. "Mal'chik! How are you?" he asked. Jack shrugged. "Oh, I'm doing- Gah!" was all he had time to say before he was gathered in the man's beefy arms and squeezed into a bone crushing hug. "N... North... Can't... Br-breath," he rasped out.

North gave an apology and placed the Winter Guardian down. "Damn North, still don't know your own strength?" Jack heaved with a chuckle. North quirked a smile and ruffled the boy's hair, saying, "Eet eez not I who has not found the true potential of his capabilities."

Jack placed a halting hand front of him. "Hey, no. I am perfectly fine with sticking to snowflakes and snowballs. Besides... Blizzards and stuff like that are my siblings' jobs."

North's mouth went agape. "You have siblings? You mean siblings zat conduct same power?!" he questioned.

Jack nodded. "Yeah- you didn't know that? Mother Nature hates to have a seasonal do all the work."

"But Jack, no need for rude, eez zat... risky? And vhat do you mean zat blizzard and storms are your siblings' _jobs?__" _

Jack gave a sad complexion and used the wind as a chair so that he was hovering criss-cross in the air. "North, us Winter Spirits are not bad. We are just like spring, summer, and autumn, just mixed. We are soft and gental, just with another side when certian things come to hand. Not all those blizzards were my fault, and plus, they _are _needed in some parts. Life is to keep balance and the only way to do that, is _life _or _death," _he explained.

North finally understood. Maybe they _misunderstood_ Jack and had not realized it. Guilt pitted his belly and he placed a comforting hand on Jack's frail shoulder. "I am sorry, Jack," he whispered. Jack sighed. "It's fine North..."

North formed a smirk and ruffled the boy's hair. "I vill make it up by instead of putting coal in socking, I vill put in cookies." Jack's face lit up. "Really?! Will they be-"

"Macadaniem (AN: Don't know how to spell that XD)"

"With-"

"The white chocolate sensitive to hands and mouth-"

"And-"

"With a dash of sugar at the top."

Jack let out a delighted laugh and prodded North's belly. "You know me so well." North chuckled and led Jack out the room. The man had grown onto Jack like a father, but he was not absolutely sure why Jack was too insecure.

"Well, North, I'll see ya later," Jack exclaimed and lifted in the air. "Vhere are you going?" North asked.

"I gotta go see my brothers. Now that I have mentioned them, I really miss seeing them, especially Mother. Good bye."

With that, the boy zipped out the window. Noth smiled softly, feeling the wind tickle his beard, and walked away to take care of business.

* * *

><p>Jack's journey only took him about close to thirty minutes. His destination was only in the deep parts of Southern Antartica, where a solid ice castle rested upon the strong ice and snow. During the battle of Pitch- after he was decieved by the Guardians during a miscomception- Jack thought about running to the castle. He just wanted to be in the arms of his eldest brothers...<p>

And his father.

Jack had not told North everything. He knew that the jolly man loved him like a father and Jack would not hurt him by telling him that someone else has already taken the job of fathership. It would just break North. Jack landed at the front door that towered above him and sucked in a breath. It had been a long while since he had set foot in the presence of this place. Ever since he had decided to run off to fend for himself. It must have broke his loved ones' hearts.

Jack swallowed thickly and pushed the door slowly opened. Inside, almost everything besides the carpets and pictures were made of solid ice, and the chill made Jack moan in bliss. He walked down the empty hallway, allowing his eyes to wander over the familiar furniture and his feet to be tickled by the frosted rug. But something was missing.

_Odd? Where are the Winter- _

_"Ahh!" _

Jack was suddenly attacked from the left and was pressed back first against the ice wall, causing a crack to be scarred on its surface. His feet had lost contact with the floor as he was lifted by the front of his hood. Baby blues met eyes with one of the Winter Kingdom Guards, Davinn.

"Explain your purpose of entering without consent!" Davinn growled.

"I-I have every right to be here!" Jack snapped back, trying his best to sound calm. Davinn shook his head with a cold glare. "Not after the incident you committed… Yet you dare expect to make yourself comfortable," he spat. Before Jack could reach his temper and whack the guard with his staff, a blade was pressed to his throat, ceasing his actions. Jack stiffened at the fear prickling his heart. "Now hold still so I won't make a mess," Davinn said, pressing the knife a little harder to the child's throat. Jack winced at the feeling of the sharp blade digging into his skin, creating a line of cold blood.

Then, the pressure suddenly halted once Davinn felt something cold and sharp being gently pressed to the back of his neck. Jack dared not to move- thanks to the blade- but instead listened as a husky deep voice spoke from behind Davinn.

"Drop my brother, Davinn, or I will paint myself with your own _fucking _blood."

Davinn's eyes faltered in frustration and with no choice, he dropped Jack, who coiled into himself as he gasped air from the fright. The younger held a hand to his wounded throat when a male crouched in front of him. Jack gazed up.

A boy, obviously older than him with navy blue eyes, dark silver hair that shot forward in straight jags, had white hood robes and a sash of daggers across his musculine torso. Jack felt tears prick his eyes and a watery smile stretchvacross his face. The other male had the same feeling and complexion, and he held a comforting hand on the side of Jack's face.

"Leo..." Jack croaked.

The other let out a breathless gasp. "Jack," he chuckled and pulled the smaller form into his arms. Jack clutched onto his eldest brother's clothes, feeling frost curl around the robes; Leo welcomed it. "You are back, baby brother," he whispered and pulled away to grip Jack's shoulders and beam a bright smile, "you are back! We must tell father!"

"Tell me what?..." a much deeper, voice arose, followed by a gasp. Three actually. There feet away from Jack and Leo, stood two boys a little bit younger than Leo, but older than Jack, and a man.

The man had pure white hair mixed with silver like Jack's, and they shotvforward in jags like Leo's. He carried the structure of a young man bearly in his thirties, but he wore an ancient robe that drapped past his feet, and wore a silver ice crown upon his head, followed with holding a staff much larger than Jack's.

One of the boy to his left had identical features to the other on the right side; he had dull silver hair braided to his left shoulder, the other boy had it braided to his right. The left boy wore only white pants so that all was showing was his toned chest, the right boy wore a blue cotton longsleeve shirt with white pants. To tell them apart was just looking into their eyes. The left boy had misty grey and the right boy had starstrucking white.

All three, the man and the two boys, were staring at Jack and Leo with agaped mouths and wide eyes.

Leo helped Jack stand to his feet.

"Hey Jason (Left boy)... Joey (Right boy)..." Jack stopped and looked into the man's eyes, feeilng the urge to burst into tears. "…Father," he whispered.

First, Jason and Joey quickly made it to Jack and the three stared at each other for a long while before having the same reactions of Leo and both tangling their little brother in their arms. No words were shared though, just sniffles and broken laughter. Jack corner eyed his father that stood close behind and stared plainly down upon him. Jack waited for the right moment to say, "Papa..."

Finally, a watery smile cracked on the man's face and he engulfed Jack, plus the twins into a hug. Leo joined in. Finally, Jack allowed the tears of both happiness and relief to clean his face as his family, Leo (older brother), Jason and Joey (twins but Jason is second oldest), and his father, Father Winter, held him for what seemed to be years. Jack had no problem.

"Welcome home, my son," Father Winter whispered in his slightly cracked voice.

Jack pulled away for a second to gaze up at his father with sad baby blues, showing shame and guilt. "I'm sorry, Papa. That I left," he murmered, bowing his head. Winter caught hos chin and gently lifted his son's head back up to meet his caring gaze. "No... I am sorry I allowed you to go when you were not ready," he objected. He pulled Jack only in a strong embrac and rubbed the youngest of the sibling's back. "I promise son, it won't happen again."

Jack nodded and was pulled away so that his father could hold the side of his face in one hand. Winter whispered something reasurring to Jack in their Native Tongue, before his father caught a glint of the wound that was forgotten on Jack's neck. Within half a second, the king's face darkened. "Who harmed you?" he questioned. His voice dropped ten degrees colder till he lost all the soft care. Jack's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"It was Davinn, Father," Leo spoke up, "but I took care of him."

"You should have killed him, my boy," Winter growled, scimming his fingertips at the scar that was beginning to scab. "I swear, that guard would rather kill than protect," he muttered. Jack pushed his father's hands gently away from his cut. "Papa, it's alright. I'm fine. Davinn was only alerted-"

"Then he should have brought you to me to interpret," Winter accidently said with a much louder voice than he wanted. He noticed Jack flinched a bit by his tone he was never used to. Winter sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am sorry, I scared you my child. How has it been for you?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Am I interrupting something?" another voice arose.

The family stopped and gazed to see another man, slightly older than their father stood. He wore red robes, the same features as Winters, had black hair that shot backwards in spikes- if Jack didn't know any better, he would think he is looking at Pitch. The man also had a black beard and flaming red eyes, and held a gold septor. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who is this father?" he asked.

Winter smiled and strodded to the other man's side. "Jack... This ia a new friend of mine, Derriand... Father of Summer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alliances? _

**_Disclaimer: Own nada. _**

* * *

><p>Jack held his tongue of judgment as Derriand strolled over towards him and held out a respectful hand for a shake. Jack would have jumped back in surprise if Leo had not been there. Derrian took his hand in a warm shmake. Jack hated that warm, feverish touch and wanted to recoil his his hand away from the man's. "Now this is the one that has sparked interest through out my kingdom. Young Jack Frost: child of Father Winter, has earned the title <em>Guardian<em>, correct child?" Derrian questioned with a soft smile.

Jack smiled himself. It was surprising to him that the Summer Kingdom was so interueged by him, a fellow winter spirit, and the youngest of the Winter Kingdom. He would understand much more if the Summer Kingdom- or anyone perhaps- were more intrested about Leo. Leo, being the older brother, was Jack's role model. Jack felt like he could always lean on his older brother and look up to him for answers, besides his father."Um, yes, sir. The one and only."

Derrian finally pulled his hand away and straightened with his more affirmative gaze. Jack felt slightly nervous as the man stared at him as if he were waiting. For what? To dance? Sing? He had no idea, but he felt off about a man- not to mention the Father of Summer staring down at him. It reminded Jack a lot of Pitch. The man shifted his gaze. "Well? Show me what has earned you the title, little one," Derrian spoke up.

Jack beamed a blush and rubbed his arm nervously. "Right now?" he strained. No one has ever asked him to show them his skills, except for the Winter Kingdom. But they had let the 'little brother' get in the way that they did not expect much from him. Jack partly believed if at least half of the Winter Kingdom had doubted him becoming a Guardian.

Everyone except Leo bursted into laughter. Jack's violet blush grew darker. Like he had said. "Aw! Is our baby brother shy to show what he can do?" Jason crooned, pinching Jack's cheek, only to earn a swat from the youngest. "Look who's talking, I bet Jack could kick your ass like he did to Pitch," Leo shot back at Jason. Jack huffed. Curse Leo and his protective ways.

"Watch your language, Leosin," Winter scolded to his eldest.

Father Summer chuckled at the siblings before looking at Jack again. Jack could have sworn he saw a hint of dark amusement in those red fiery eyes. "It is alright, my boy. Maybe later on, right now I believe your father has alot to discuss with me, correct Father Winter?" he asked. Winter nodded. "Ah, yes. Um, boys, make your little brother comfortable," he said before leading Derrian away in a conversation. Jack smiled softly as he watched his father walk away.

Suddenly, a heavy body made impact with his frail body. He found himself trapped beneath Jason, who had that manacing glint in his eyes as he held the younger down. "Jason! What the hell- Get off!" Jack demanded. The younger thcrashed but Jason only hummed. "No way! Show me what you got, lank!" Jason yelled and began a wrestling match with the Guardian. Jack couldn't help but laugh a bit once Leo and Joey joined in on the battle. The siblings were now rambling on each other like rolling logs and knotted themselves in wrestling moves like a game of Twister.

"Ow! Hey Leo, be gentle!"

"Father said I had to be comfortable guys!"

"I'm gonna kick all your arses!"

"Language blabber-mouth!"

After about three minutes, the rough playing was over and the brothers got off each other and gazed at one another before snorting and bursting with laughter. "Man, good times, ehh?" Joey mentioned. Each nodded their heads. Suddenly, Jack asked, "When did we become friends with the Summer Kingdom?... Isn't that... risky?"

Leo shrugged. "Father said that we formed an alliance after you became Guardian," he replied.

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "What? You mean because of me, we are chummy with Father Winter."

"Yup. The Summers realized we are all goid and equal with flaws, so we... made up I guess?"

Jack took several deep breaths. Never did he think that he could be the cause of seperate nemesis of seasons to unite in a form of peace. He smile brightly and hovered in the air, gazing down at his brothers. "Guys! This... this could change... _Everything!" _he exclaimed and did a twirl. The four also hovered to him and Leo placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "And it is all thanks to you, Jack."

Jack hugged his older brother tightly before pulling away and gazing out the window. Flurries of snow swept smoothly over the hills of snow and through the misty air of the artic's night. He smirked with a thought and gazed to his brothers. "Hey, you wanna do things like before?" he asked, forming a snowball in his hand and tossing it up and catching. No one had not answered a second later when Jack threw it directly in Leo's face. The youngest bursted into laughter and darted away like a bullet, out one of the open windows of the palace.

Leo chuckled darkly, wiping the snow of his face. "You're so dead baby bro," he crooned before zipping after Jack with a laugh. Jason and Joey looked at each other with a gin plastered on each of their faces and followed along as well.

Leo had came to a stop outside and was surprised to see that Jack was doing high-speed circles in the form of a tornado. This became a soft tornado of snowflurries and cold wind that Leo and the two other brothers had little time to prepare themselves for as it caught them in a swirl. Each brother screamed and Jack watched with playful eyes, seeing his brothers tumble in the snow. The winter prince giggled. Leo shook the snow off and grinned. "So ya wanna play it like that?! Okay!" he hollard.

The eldest zipped up into the misty air in a fast twirl, causing a skiny line of frost to follow him. Quickly, the eldest prince pulled out his staff from his back pocket. It was a shiny silver stick with a metal crook at the top. He held it staight in front of him and pulled an eletric line of winter magic that appeared inches agross the staff like a bow and arrow.

Jack eyes widened.

Leo released the line of winter, and then a large ZIP was heard. A strong glow of frost shot out and sped towards Jack, who smirked and with a wave of his hand, he blocked it with his own ice shield. Leo and the twins gasped in shock. Jack had improved using his powers through the years. Jack only beamed at them. "Let's not forget who _Jack Frost _is," he crooned. Jason and Joey challanged this.

The twin brothers stood side by side and both pulled out their -not staffs- but strong glacier ice sticks that were created with everlasting ice. It glowed in their hands and at the same time but with a different manuever. With a shout, they swung their bo-sticks, sending a wave of frost towards Jack. Jack shot a blast of frost from his staff and demolished the attack. The three older brothers gaped. "Woah little brother," Leo said proudly. Jack took a bow and zipped down, gazing up at them with electric blue eyes. "Ya wanna see what I can do?" he asked.

They shrugged and nodded and landed in the snow. They watched as Jack dropped his staff on the floor and stood at a spot before smoothly lifting his hands in the air as if he was about to conduct a symphony. Particals of ice hovered off the ground and surrounded the Guardian. Jack focused real hard; it was slightly difficult to bend his seaosonal magic without his staff, but as long as he focused, it became more easily. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes with a small smile.

Silence rang around him. Bright blue eyes snapped open with a determined glint and like that, Jack slapped his hands flat together. The hovering flurries and ice joined together and zipped a straight line forward, creating a path of solid ice. The older brothers resisted the urge to scream in amazement.

The calmness was over and Jack ran like a bullet down the road of ice with his hands spread like wings, creating upward icicles. At a certain point, the straight path lifted upwards in a staircase structure. As Jack ran upward with a bright smile of joy, the stairs formed in front of him, smooth and made without a flaw.

The brothers gaped in awe at this.

Jack once stepped on a certain spot of air, creating a strong platform of solid ice. With a laugh, he ran to the center of the ice surface and lifted his hands in a powerful way, bringing ice structures to arise. Walls and well carved windows and such were made around him like ongrowing crystals. Leo's eyes were wide as he watched his little brother creat a master peice of a fairly large castle. Jason and Joey's jaws were slackened.

Jack danced around inside, adding delicate details of clfrost swirls to the ice walls iland formed a tip above him. A large snowflake hovered down and he held it there for a second, before slashing his arms apart, sending it to blast in flurries and sprinkle down like glitter, as a finally to his preformance. He was exhuasted from all the power he had used and bent over slightly to catch his breath. He smiled at his creation, then noticed his four older siblings rush towards him, babeling questions.

"Jack, how'd you do that?!"

"That was freggin incredible!"

"I am SO amazed- that was fuckin' cool!"

"Jack, that was great! Where'd you learn that?!"

Jack chuckled. "Thanks, I learned it after the battle. I guess I started believing in my own height I guess."

Leo ruffled his little brother's hair. "Man kid, you are making me feel slightly sorry for that bastard Pitch."

Jack chuckled and yawned with a stretch. "Boy, am I tired." He really was tired. Why, he couldn't believe it was already growing dark outside. Leo smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "Come, baby brother. Let's get you to your room." Jack yawned again and leaned into the eldest's chest. "I'm... to tired to walk," he moaned. Joey and Jason whistled innocently and stepoed away, not wanting to take the liberty of carrying Jack. Leo muttered under his breath of their stubborness and lifted Jack in his arms so that the younger had his cheek pressed at the crook of Leo's shoulder and his arms drooped lazily to his sides. As the five brothers walked outside, Joey lifted Jack's abandoned staff from the ground. "Kid's got more flare than I thought," Joey exclaimed looking at the passed out Jack. Leo chuckled and held Jack more securely. "Yes. But that does not mean we can't watch over our baby brother any less," he said. Jason snorted.

"Our baby brother kicked Pitch's arse."

* * *

><p>Derrian watched in awe as the brothers made their way back to the palace, but his flaring eyes were mailnly focused on Jack. He had seen the eye gawking show of winter magic the child put on and the beauty left him breathless. It would take mellenia for his summer sprites to do the advantages of this small winter spirit, and to Father Summer, that was damn good. Winter watched the summer spirit cautiously on the otherhand. He was just as shocked as Derrian was.<p>

His little boy could do such wonders that would make other seasonal fathers jealous.

As much as he was proud of Jack, he feared greatly for him; any seasonal or spirit hunter would desire to have a spirit with such immense power as Jack's in their hands. It was a very risky matter for Winter. He would rather not lose ANY of his son's. Leo, Jason, and Joey had much care from their father as Jack, but Jack was the baby of the family and Winter had bigger worries for the troubled child. Okay, now Father Summer watching his children made him feel off.

"Excuse me, Father Winter. I believe that I must rettain some business, would you love something to eat before you leave-"

"Was that not wonderful or what?" Derrian whispered.

Winter furrowed his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"The youngest. Jack. The young lad has so much potential does he not? And such a strong soul and spirit weilded inside of him."

Father Winter huffed a chuckle and nodded in agreement. "Yes. That child will be the death of me one day. He was so frightened the day I found him; he was sleeping in a tree. Poor child was depressed that no one could see him. I tried to tell him that was the important part of being a seasonal, but he didn't accept it. When I took him here- oh, you should have seen my other children. Leosin was so joyous of having another brother and Jack almost immediately grew close to Leo. Jason and Joey- being my most temprate boys- took some time before they truely accepted Jack. After that it was like they could never take their protective eyes off Jack."

"And why was there a need to be protective?"

"... Well, Jack had a rough time with keeping his lips seald when around other spirits, mainly summer spirits- no offense and apologies-. That boy could never stay out of trouble, but it was not only him that started a conflict. Other spirirts picked on my son because he was... Different. They took him as a worthless child that would be nothing." Winter's eyes lowered a bit in sorrow. Father Summer hummed a bit in wonder.

"Amazing. The boy is greater than anything I have ever saw."

"Yes, and excuse me if I come across rude, but if we are going to uphold an alliance, I better not EVER see or hear or discover that you have harmed any of my children physically or verbal," the winter king hissed in a stern tone. Father Summer did not turn his gaze, so Winter could not see the grin stretch across his face.

"Oh trust me, Winter... your children are in good hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you don't want me or this story to DIE!<strong>


End file.
